civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ryan sinbela/Civilization IV Gold Mod
This is a list of things from Civ IV Gold Mod =Traits= Aggressive - free Combat I promotion for all melee and gunpowder units and 2 Times the production speed of barracks and dry docks 67 Leaders: Adolf Hitler - German Afonso Henriques I - Portuguese Ajatashatru - Vedic Alaric I - Gothic Alexander - Greek Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna - Mexican Arpad - Magyar Atheas - Scythian Atilla - Hunnic Augusto Pinochet - Chilean Badur - Timurid Bayanchur Khan - Uyghur Boudica - Celtic Brian Boru - Irish Canute the Great - Viking Cetshwayo Kampande - Zulu Cunhambebe - Tupi Fidel Castro - Cuban Francois Duvalier - West Indies Genghis Khan - Mongolian Gnassingbe Eyadema - Togolese Goyathlay (Geronimo) - Apache Gustavus Adolphus - Swedish Hammurabi - Babylonian Hinmaton Yalaktit (Chief Joseph) - Nez Perce Hono Heke - Maori Idi Amin Dada - Kitara Ivan “The Terrible” IV - Russian John III Sobieski - Polish Julius Civilius - Batavian Kamehameha - Polynesian Kanishka - Kushan Karl XII - Swedish Kublai Khan - Mongolian Leonnorius - Galatian Logan - Iroquois Lord of Sipan - Moche Louis Riel - Metis Lukeni lua Nimi I - Congolese Mahmoud Ahmadinejad - Iranian Maria Theresa - Austrian Michael Collins - Irish Mihai Viteazul - Romanian Montezuma - Aztec Mursilis II - Hittite Nebuchadnezzar II - Babylonian Oconostota - Cherokee Peron - Argentine Pervez Musharraf - Pakistani Ragnar Lodbrok - Viking Rajendra Chola I - Chola Richard I - English Shaka - Zulu Shaybani Khan - Uzbek Sunni - Mande Stalin - Russian Stefan Uros IV Dusan - Serbian Stephen I - Magyar Tacfarinas - Garamantian Taharqa - Nubian Tecumseh - Algonquin Teuta - Albanian Tokugawa - Japanese Trung Trac - Vietnamese Vercingetorix - Celtic Vlad III the Impaler - Romanian Yagan - Aboriginal Charismatic - +1 happiness per city, 25% less XP needed for unit promotions and +1 happiness from monuments and broadcast towers 59 Leaders: Abraham Lincoln - American Agueybana - Arawak Andranik Toros Ozanian - Armenian Andrew Jackson - American Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna - Mexican Armand Jean du Plessis (Richelieu) - French Arsaces I - Pahlavi Atotoztli - Aztec Ayatolla Ruhollah Musavi Khomeini - Iranian Boudica - Celtic Brennus - Celtic Calgacus - Pictish Charles de Gaulle - French Cixi - Chinese Cleopatra - Egyptian Cyrus - Persian Davi Kopenawa - Yanomami Decebalus - Getic Deganawida - Iroquois Dido - Carthaginian Fidel Castro - Cuban Francois Duvalier - West Indies George Washington - American George W Bush - American Giuseppe Garibaldi - Italian Hannibal Barca - Carthaginian Hendrik Witbooi - Khoisan Hono Heke - Maori Idi Amin Dada - Kitara Isaza - Kitara Janis Cakste - Latvian Joan of Arc - French Lapu-Lapu - Filipino Lazaro Cardenas del Rio - Mexican Lorenzo de Medici - Italian Margarete I - Danish Michael Collins - Irish Michaelle Jean - Canadian Mihai Viteazul - Romanian Mobutu Sese Seko - Congolese Mustafa Kemal Atatürk - Ottoman Nakasuk - Inuit Napoleon - French Nefertiti - Egyptian Nelson Mandela - South African Obasanjo - Nigerian Pierre Elliot Trudeau - Canadian Pius X - Holy Roman Ronald Reagan - American Shakushain - Ainu Simon Bolivar - Bolivarian Thanadelthur - Dene Touissant L’overture - West Indies Trung Trac - Vietnamese Usman dan Fodio - Hausa Wilhelmina - Dutch Winston Churchill - English Wu Zetian - Chinese Zenobia - Palmyrene Creative - + 2 culture per city and 2 times the production speed of theaters and Colosseums 37 Leaders: Akbar - Indian Ashurbanipal - Assyrian Atheas - Scythian Bernardo O’Higgins - Chilean Canute the Great - Viking Catherine - Russian Christian IV - Danish Crazy Horse - Sioux Dom Pedro II - Brazilian Donnaconna - Algonquin Emperor Jimmu - Jomon Fakhr-al-din II - Lebanese Galarrwuy Yunupingu - Aboriginal Gilgamesh - Sumerian Hatshepsut - Egyptian Helen Clark - New Zealander Idris II - Maghreb Kangxi - Chinese Kublai Khan - Mongolian Lester B Pearson - Canadian Lorenzo de Medici - Italian Louis XIV - French Makeda - Yemeni Mongkut - Siamese Niall Noigiallch - Irish Oba Ewuare - Beninese Po Ngbe - Olmec Pericles - Greek Ramkhamhaeng - Siamese Salamasina - Polynesian Satur I - Minoan Sejong - Korean Suryavarman II - Khmer Svaase - Sami Willem van Oranje - Dutch Yu the Great - Yangshao Zara Yaqob - Ethiopian Expansive - +2 health per city, 25% faster production of workers and 2 times the production speed of granaries and harbors 47 Leaders: Afonso Henriques I - Portuguese Andrionampoinimerina (Nampoina)- Malagasy Arpad - Magyar Ashurbanipal - Assyrian Atilla - Hunnic Ayenwatha (Hiawatha) - Iroquois Basil II - Byzantium Bismarck - German Christian IV - Denmark Cochise - Apache Decebalus - Getic Dom Pedro II - Brazilian George Washington - American Gustavus Adolphus - Swedish Idris II - Maghreb Isabella - Spanish Itzcoatl - Aztec Ivan “The Terrible” IV - Russian Jingu - Japanese Joao II - Portuguese John A Macdonald - Canadian John III Sobieski - Polish Kamehameha - Polynesian Leonnorius - Galatian Llywelyn - Welsh Logan - Iroquois Lukeni Lua Nimi - Congolese Mao Zedong - Chinese Mehmed II - Ottoman Mindaugas - Lithuanian Modu Chanyu - Xiongnu Osei Kofi Tutu I - Ashanti Pacal II - Mayan Paul Kruger - South African Peter - Russian Piye - Nubian Seleucus I Nicator - Seleucid Shaka - Zulu Simon Bolivar - Bolivarian Smoke Jaguar - Mayan Suppiluliuma I - Hittite Suryavarman II - Khmer Svaase - Sami Teuta - Albanian Vercingetorix - Celtic Vittorio Emanuele II - Italian Wovoka - Paiute Financial - +1 commerce on tiles with 2 or more commerce 46 Leaders: Alexandru Ioan Cuza - Romanian Amanishakheto - Nubian Amina Sukhera - Nigerian Askia the great - Mande Badur - Timurid Darius I - Persian Diodotus - Bactrian Elizabeth I - English Fakhr-al-din II - Lebanese Ferdinand Marcos - Filipino Gnassingbe Eyadema - Togolese Hannibal Barca - Carthaginian Hassan II - Maghreb Henry the Navigator - Portuguese Hiram I - Phoenician Huayna Capac - Incan Johan de Witt - Dutch Kanishka - Kushan King David - Israeli Lech Walesa - Polish Mansa Musa - Malinese Maria Theresa - Austrian Mikheil Saakashvili - Georgian Mindaugas - Lithuanian Narbona - Navajo Nyatsimba Mutota - Mutapa Oba Ewuare - Beninese Obasanjo - Nigerian Pacal II - Mayan Pachacuti - Incan Patysha - Oxus Ragnar Lodbrok - Viking Rajendra Chola I - Chola Rishi - Harappan Ronald Reagan - American Satur I - Minoan Skit-ei-geit - Haida Stefan Stambolov - Bulgarian Thanadelthur - Dene Urho Kekkonen - Finnish Vladimir Putin - Russian Victoria I - English Wang Kon - Korean Willem Van Oranje - Dutch Yulia Tymoshenko - Ukrainian Zenobia - Palmyrene Imperialistic - 100% faster greater general emergence and 50% faster production of settlers 40 Leaders: Andrew Jackson - American Augustus Caesar - Roman Bayint Naung - Burmese Benito Mussolini - Italian Brian Boru - Irish Caligula - Roman Catherine - Russian Charlemagne - Holy Roman Charles V - Holy Roman/Spanish (considered 2 Leaders) Cyrus - Persian Dido - Carthaginian Francisco Franco - Spanish Genghis Khan - Mongolian Hector - Trojan Henry VIII - English Hirohito - Japanese Isaza - Kitara Jayavarman VII - Khmer Joao II - Portuguese Julius Caesar - Roman Justinian I - Byzantine Kangxi - Chinese Leopold II - Belgian Lord of Sipan - Moche Masinissa - Carthaginian Meiji - Japanese Mobutu Sese Seko - Congolese Modu Chanyu - Xiongnu Pachacuti - Incan Philip II - Spanish Philip II of Macedon - Greek Seleucus I Nicator - Seleucid Shayboni Khan - Uzbek Suleiman I - Ottoman Sunni - Mande Sviatoslav I - Ukrainian Tamurlane - Timurid Victoria I - English Xerxes - Persian Category:Blog posts